All Our Fault
by HailsStorm
Summary: Kai burried his face in the chest of the now deceased Green Ninja, and sobbed. My fault, all my fault, he thought. ... It's all our fault. Pythor's laugh still echoed in Kai's head, his words too. "Oh, just think about it for a minute, it isn't our fault he's dead."


**A/N:**

**Hails: I've been trying to create some emotional one-shots lately... I know, I'm evil. I can make people cry, I've gotten a couple comments from my friends saying so. Ehehe. But I just had to do this one... Besides, someone voted on my polls and it was the only that actually got votes, so why not! Hope you guys like!**

* * *

><p>Kai burried his face in the chest of the now deceased Green Ninja, and sobbed. <em>My fault, all my fault,<em> he thought.

...

It's all **our** fault.

If they hadn't even gone into the the digi-verse in the first place, none of this would have happened. Kai held Lloyd's body close -so close- and sobbed, cradling Lloyd's head in his arms. What were they going to tell Ninjago? What were they going to tell Misako? That the Green Ninja's dead and we killed him? He looked around at the tear ruined faces of his teamates... of Garmadon... His sister... Sensei Wu -clutching his bamboo staff so hard Kai thought it might snap in half like a toothpick... Even Pixal had burried her face in Zane's GI, hiding from the world as if to say, "I can't look, whether I knew him or not". Tears streamed down Kai's face hard enough to stain it for a few days. He was pure... He was perfect... He did so many good things and destiny repayed him by murdering Lloyd. It wasn't his fault all the serpentine were united, or the Great Devourer was released, or that he became the Green Ninja, then the Golden Ninja... Then a dead Ninja. Pythor's laugh still echoed in Kai's head, his words too.

_"Oh, just think about it for a minute, it isn't our fault he's dead."_

They would've continued sobbing had a light, almost as bright as the sun, not interrupted them...

"What the-?" Kai's voice cracked.

* * *

><p>Earlier...<p>

The Digi-Verse. Kind of a strange place, don't you think? And so similar to Borg Industries... So similar, in fact, Kai thought that nothing even happened.

"See!?" Kai shrieked "I knew it wouldn't work! We haven't even left the building"

The Ninja began to argue, but if Zane hadn't stepped in, things would've gotten hairy. He confirmed it was the digi-verse, they just had to find the reboot point.

* * *

><p>Well this officially sucks, Kai thought. Being restrained by the Overlord inside of a videogame was not exactly the most fun thing in the world. He could feel the darkness corrupting his blood and he sank to his knees, releasing a small grunt as he tried to resist the Overlord. Everything was falling apart, The Ninja were unable to reboot the system, Lloyd was being held captive in 'The First Spinjitzu Master Knows Where', Borg Industries was being attacked by technology, Nin-Droids, and a now pale, returned Pythor, and the Overlord was laughing maniacly in their faces in the process. <em>This can't be happening,<em> Kai thought, today could not get much worse. It was just like losing a videogame, they had a few chances to defeat the Overlord, and they failed.

1st

Split up and Run Away...

Life lost and mistake number one.

Lloyd got captured.

2nd

Shut down the power...

Life lost and mistake number two.

The power shifted to the Overlord's control.

3rd

Enter the Digi-Verse to reboot the system

Last Life and last mistake they would ever make... This mistake was fatal.

They were losing.

Borg's words echoed in Kai's head.

_"What Zane's unlimited power source truly allows us to do"_

No! No more! He was done being picked on by the Overlord, done being the rodent in this game of cat and mouse, done being toyed with like a voodoo doll. Where Kai got his motivation puzzles everyone, but he gained it.

"I allow myself" He said. Kai freed himself from the Overlord's grasp, and gradually, his GI began to flicker gold. He was believing! His suit turned a bright gold and reflected off the situation. He fled to his position, and Cole's light reflected off Kai's GI straight to the activation point. The last thing the Ninja remembered was a bright flash of light, an invisible source pushing them into the air like an explosion, and everything going white.

* * *

><p>Red lights flashed throughout the Mech Dragon. A female voice sounded over the speakers-<p>

"Warning, warning. System failure. Prepare for impact."

Lloyd's face paled. Impact? That doesn't sound good, he thought, and he was right. Impact hit harder and hurt worse than anything Lloyd had ever felt in his life. The second the Mech Dragon hit the water, Lloyd was flung around like a ragdoll in the tube that acted as his prison. He fell to the ground and watched the ocean flood into the Mech Dragon. Well Great. Trapped underwater in giant metal death trap, can't get much worse than this. Lloyd stumbled to his feet. What now? He asked himself. Could he somehow make contact with the Ninja? Nope, everything was underwater. Could he break the glass and escape? No, this glass was bullet proof. Not even a Nin-Droid could break it. There were no other options except to sit down and wait to be rescued. A jostle rocked the Mech Dragon and Lloyd's back hit the wall of the tube, and he slid to the ground. No point in getting up, so instead, he buried his face in his knees. He'd keel over if he got up anyway. Everything hurt, especially in here. Lloyd looked up and held his hands to his chest. He missed his friends, and he missed his family. What was mom doing right now? Worrying about them? What was his father doing in heaven right now? Looking down on Lloyd with concern and disapointment in his eyes? What about Kai? The only Ninja Lloyd actually felt close too? He remembered that night so long ago, the night he had that nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>Lloyd felt claws grab his shirt and yank him out of his cage. What was he doing in cage? His mop of blonde hair fell in his face and he managed to push it out. What's going on? He asked himself. That's when he saw what was going on all around him. He was surrounded in hot lava, he looked up to see who was holding him. Pythor, the purple serpent general of the most feared Anacondrai tribe. In front of him, the Ninja and his uncle were fighting the serpentine, trying desperatly to get to him. His father, charcoal black skin, fangs, and bright crimson eyes, had appeared out of the shadows and was making his way towards Lloyd.<em>_  
><em>

_"Dad!" Lloyd shrieked._

_Garmadon looked at his son, Lloyd could not tell what was in his eyes... Anger? Disapointment? ... Comapssion and worry? The battle raged on, each Ninja shot their personalized element out of their hands. Lightning for Jay, Ice for Zane, etc. Lloyd closed his eyes, he couldn't look at the battle before him. He was scared, can you blame him? He imagined he was in a better place, so desperatly wanting to be back at the Destiny's Bounty, back in his father's arms. He was jerked from his thoughts of being in a happy place when Pythor seemed to shake him slightly. Lloyd opened his eyes and looked around. The battle had ended, all the serpentine had disapeared except for Pythor. The Ninja had Pythor surrounded, who was holding a knife, which looked wickedly sharp, and Lloyd was scared again. The blade was curved like a snake fang and had a serpent-like design engraved on it, the hilt was jet black and on the bottom there lied a scarlet ruby. The entire blade itself seemed to glow blood red. A fangblade! Lloyd thought.  
><em>

_"Don't come another step closer!" Pythor threatened "or else"_

_"Or else what?!" Jay taunted, slowly moving closer._

_"I'll give you three seconds to turn around and walk away now!" _

_The Ninja didn't listen and those three seconds of waiting felt like forever. Lloyd counted slowly, hearing his own heartbeat. 1... 2... 3... What now?_

_"They're asking for it" Pythor mumbled. He held Lloyd's neck collar and taunted the Ninja.  
><em>

_"Don't say I didn't warn you!" He jerked Lloyd around to look him in the eyes and before Lloyd could comprhend what was happening, it happened. The blade entered his heart. Lloyd didn't shriek, didn't feel pain, didn't even look around at the world. Pythor pulled out the blade, and Lloyd's ears began to ring. What just happened? He asked himself. Pythor released Lloyd's hoody collar and he stumbled backwards a little, his vision saw the last few things of his small world. Pythor turned invisible, the Ninja raced over to him, Lloyd could feel his balance sway, his heels on the edge of a ledge. The Ninja reached Lloyd just a half second before... it was too late. Lloyd arms were outstretched and he could feel himself falling. He cascaded down to the liquid rock. Lloyd felt the heat and that was it._

_Lloyd sat up in his bed, jerked awake by his nightmare, in a cold sweat. Tears streamed down his face. He had never truly known what Pythor was capable of until now, even if it was just a dream. His vision was blurry and he was shaking violently. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled across the sky. Lloyd layed his down on the pillow, but he couldn't sleep. His third night on the Bounty and he already had a nightmare. Perfect. Lloyd slid out of his sleeping bag and walked shakily towards the door. He turned the knob slowly, lucky for him no one was out there. He stepped out the door and made his way down the hall. He peered into his Uncle's room, the door cracked open. His uncle probably wouldn't even wake up if he went in there, so instead he wandered down the hall. He passed a door... Who's room is this? He wondered. He turned the knob slowly, cracked the door open, and peered inside. The Ninja's room, he thought. Maybe... would he let him? He slid into the room quietly and made his way towards the bunkbed ladder. He climbed and found a teenage boy with spikey brown hair, in red striped pajamas was sleeping peacefully on his side. Lloyd shook the teenager's shoulder lightly. _

_"Kai?" Lloyd asked. _

_"Mm?" Kai made some kind of noise that indicated he was awake and listening, just not really comprehending it. Lloyd sighed.  
><em>

_"Kai?" He asked again. Kai opened eyes, which seemed to glow a deep colored amber. He yawned sleeply and sat up in his bed. _

_"Mm? Lloyd? What are you doing up?" Kai asked groggily._

_"I..." Lloyd hesitated, should he? "I had a nightmare" _

_Kai's eyes widened._

_"Well geeze kid, why didn't you just say so?" Kai said "climb in with me"  
><em>

_Lloyd slid slenderly underneath the covers and put his head on the pillow. But Lloyd still couldn't sleep. He wanted so desperatly to tell someone about his nightmare, but he couldn't work up the courage to tell Kai. He's the only one awake, and the only one who'd listen if he wanted to._

_"So what was your nightmare about?" Kai asked, he seemed to have read Lloyd's mind. _

_"Um... nothing" Lloyd said_

_"Nightmare... about nothing? I don't believe it for a second. Come on, you can tell me." Kai coaxed._

_"Alright... It kind of started when I felt Pythor's claws yank me out of a cage..." From then on, Lloyd explained his dream. Hesitating just before Pythor's warning._

_"and you guys had Pythor surrounded. He gave some kind of warning... said 'don't take another step, or else' but you guys didn't listen, and I could hear him mumble something you guys couldn't hear. 'They're asking for it' I think. He then started taunting you, he said 'Don't say I didn't warn you', and then before I could understand what happened, Pythor..." Lloyd hesitated... He didn't like this part._

_"Pythor... what? What'd he do?" Kai asked_

_"He... turned me around and I was looking into his eyes... then... he..." Lloyd began_

_"He... ?" Kai questioned._

_"He used the fangblade, and he stabbed me in the heart." Lloyd said, he could feel a chill run down his spine. Kai's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Lloyd continued. "I fell into the lava, and that was it before I woke up."  
><em>

_"You know, you don't have to worry about Pythor. I'll kick his tail if he hurt you!" Kai said quietly, making little punching motions with his fists. "He'll get a mighty good whoop'en!" Lloyd laughed quietly.  
><em>

_"Thanks Kai, you've made me feel so much better" Lloyd said. Then he relaxed and fell asleep. Only when to wake up in the morning to a camera flash! _

_"What!? NO! Gimme the camera!" Kai jerked Lloyd awake and jumped off the bed, Lloyd sat up and yawned, wondering what was going on. "Jay! Give it to me!"_

_"No way! It's black mail, bro! Revenge! And I'm gonna get away with it!" Lloyd sat up in his bed to see Kai chasing Jay around with a camera in his hands, while the other Ninja, even Zane, laughed at Kai. This caused Lloyd to become angry. _

_"Knock it off!" Lloyd shrieked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Lloyd, who jumped off the bed. "It wasn't his fault. I came climbed in bed with because I had nightmare." Lloyd explained. Everyone stared, it was kind of unlike Lloyd to be all close to the Ninja. He stalked out of the room, not waiting for an answer, and he proceeded to the dining room to find breakfast was on the table thanks to Nya's cooking this morning. _

* * *

><p>Lloyd smiled as smiled as tear ran down his cheek. He was so happy to have remembered that. It was an awful nightmare, but Lloyd didn't care. Kai was there for him at the time, and that's what mattered. Without warning, everything was beginning to become cold and wet. Lloyd looked down to see water was filling up the tube. He panicked and stood up out of fear. The water came up to his knees. The tube was filling up extremely fast.<p>

"Oh no!" He banged on the tube in hopes to escape, but to no avail. The glass showed no signs of breaking anytime soon. That's when it hit him. He might not get out of here alive. 11 years of living, and he was going to die. But he smiled. Maybe death would be peaceful. It'd be blessing to him. For death to just come and put him out of his misery. To relieve him of his suffering. He stood back and stopped hitting the glass. "I guess my time is up. This is what destiny wants, and even though destiny is a..." He muttered a vile profanity, before continuing to talk to himself. "I will always care for my friends. I'm going to happier place, and I hope they don't cry over me. I might have stopped the Overlord, but I'm not that important. Not anymore. My only wish, before I'm gone. Is that they can go on without me, and destroy the Overlord. Hear that dad? I'm gonna be joining you soon." A tear of joy ran down his face from his eye, he whiped it away. His entire life began to flash before his eyes.

_"I am Lloyd Garmadon! Muhahahahahhaha!" _

_..._

The water was now up to his thighs

...

_Lloyd hung on a flag pole and screamed and the Ninja and all the pedestrians were laughing at him "You just made me your nemisis!"_

_~.~.~.~_

_"What are you doing? I thought you were my friend!" Lloyd asked, worry in his voice.  
><em>

_"All you wanted was to make the Serpentine you slaves! Well, sorry boy. I have other plans" Pythor hissed as he disapeared, causing a look of confusion to come over him, and Jay._

_..._

The water was now up to his waist

...

_"Lloyd!" The future Green Ninja cowered slightly as Pythor hissed his name in surprise with a hint of disgust. He lost his Hypnobrai costume as a Serpentine had him by the shirt collar._

_~.~.~.~_

_"Lloyd, is the Green Ninja" Everyone stared in disbelief as the Golden Weapons floated in front of him. "I thought it would be one of you. But now it all makes sense. Not only have you four been chosen to protect the Golden Weapons, but the Chosen One himself." Everyone smiled, except for Garmadon._

_"That means..." He trailed. Lloyd frowned and walked up to his father, which he now realized he'd have to fight. _

_"I am sorry brother. But the battle lines have been drawn. Sadly our family has now only become even more divided. First brother against brother..." Wu choked up the last words, attempting to hold back tears. "And now, son versus father."_

_..._

The water was now at his chest.

...

_"I'm... older" Lloyd said. Everyone stared at him in horror and surprise. Instead of the eleven year old they had been training, he was now seventeen. _

_..._

The water was up to his neck, and he was forced to swim in order to stay alive. It kept proceeding, just a foot away from the ceiling.

...

_"Lloyd? My little boy. Your so much bigger than I remember." Misako cooed, attempting to wrap her long forgotten son in a hug, who only resisted._

_"Yeah well, it's been a long time." Lloyd scowled. Angry that his mother had left him. Forgotten him!_

_"I didn't want us to meet like this, I have a reason why I've away" Misako tried to explain, but her son interrupted._

_"Well, I don't wanna' hear it!" And with that, he stalked off, slamming a museum door behind him._

_..._

The water was now six inches from the ceiling, now five... now four. Lloyd took a deep breath and sunk to the bottom of the tube, looking around at the inside of the Mech Dragon once more. His lungs felt like they were on fire. But he smiled as remembered. His beginning might not be very happy, nor his ending. But right in between was the good stuff that really mattered.

_..._

_"Father!" Lloyd screamed as he watched in horror as the Overlord possessed Lord Garmadon's body._

_"No Lloyd, that is no longer your father." Sensei clasped his nephew's shoulder._

_"What about the prophesy? It said I had to face my father!" _

_"You still must..." Lloyd turned to his left to his mother. "But now the Overlord has possessed him. Unlike your father, the Overlord will show you no mercy." Lloyd frowned. Against the Overlord? He wouldn't stand a chance. He was so much more powerful..._

_~.~.~.~_

_"You cannot win, where there is light, there will always be shadow!" The Overlord tauted._

_"Unless my light, is bright enough!"_

_..._

Lloyd floated noiselessly in the glass chamber. He closed his eyes and awaited his peaceful ending. Out of air, he felt the salty water wash down his throat and into his lungs. He saw a bright light at the end of a dark tunnel... _then he was gone_

* * *

><p>"Scan the ship for signs of life!" Pythor commanded, entering the sunken ship.<p>

"As you wish, Pythor." Cryptor droned in his raspy voice. He commanded the same of his Nindroid army. They walked throughout the ship, scanning for signs of life. Upon return of scanning, Mindroid reported his findings in a language that only Cryptor could understand.

"What did he say?" Pythor asked, pure confusion on his face.

"He has reported that after a thorough search, there is no life on the ship" Cryptor relayed the message.

"Oh good, I'm going to go explore. See what's in good condition." Pythor said, doing exactly that. He wandered around, taking himself to the transference room. He slithered up to tube which sucked out Lloyd's Golden Power. "Hm..." He scowled, at the seemingly empty container. "Lloyd, must have escaped." He hissed in displeasure. But he soon came to realize upon further examination that the tube was full of water. "Huh... I guess I better empty it." With those words he slithered over to the control panel and pushed a few buttons, causing the tube to rise and the water on the inside to flood out. About ready to leave when something made him hiss in disgust. Someone inparticular in Green Ninja Gi. "CRYPTOR!" He screamed at the top of his lungs! With speed, Cryptor entered the room right at Pythor's side.

"Yes, Pythor." Cryptor droned.

"Now that your here, would you care to explain that!?" Pythor pointed to what was on the ground in a mild manor but with eminant repsulsion. Cryptor stared for a moment before finally saying:

"That is the Green Ninja"

"Yes... isn't it." Pythor hissed, his tounge flickering out of his mouth like a real snake. "But, Cryptor. I thought you stated, that after a thorough search, there is NO LIFE ON THE SHIP!"

Cryptor jumped back in surprise, but he was not scared. "There isn''t. We picked up no life! He... he is..." Cryptor pointed to the body of the Green Ninja. Pythor, stared for a moment, and chuckled.

"Oh... I get it now" He put much together. The pale face, plus him not waking up, plus him being found in a tube full of salt water, could only mean... "Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja. Is dead."

* * *

><p>"I can't make contact with Lloyd. In fact, I can't find him at all." Pixal typed rapidly on the Borg Industries computer system. "As far as I can tell, Lloyd doesn't even exist."<p>

"Doesn't exist? But, that makes no sense what so ever!" Jay said.

"Jay's right. How can someone, just not exist? Unless he never existed, which means he was just a figment of everyone's imagination. Which is unlikely." Zane concluded. Everyone stayed silent for the time being. Mulling over, pondering this new information. It made no sense. In fact, it was the exact opposite of sense. Absolute nonsense! One cannot just, not exist. Unless, through Zane's words, they ever existed in the first place. But everyone knew Lloyd. Every citizen of Ninjago knew him. So unless all of Ninjago was high on some kind of drug that made you hallucinate the huge battle between Lloyd and the Overlord, and Pythor and the Serpentine. What Pixal was saying could not be true. Our good friend, the Ice Spinjitzu Master, has proved her wrong. Leaving one question to sift through the minds of everybody. _Where is he?  
><em>

"Oh... you guys aren't that daft, are you?" A voice hissed from the door, causing everyone's blood to run cold and a chill to run up their spine. They turned to see Pythor, slithering in with a small amount of Nindroids coming in behind him.

"Pythor!" Cole hissed. "What did you do with Lloyd!?"

"I didn't do anything. In fact... I'd say it was you who did it."

"Did what!?" Cole spat.

"I come baring a gift." Pythor. One of the Nindroids, General Cryptor, they presumed, tossed forward a teenage boy with blonde hair, in Green Ninja Gi. He rolled over to their feet and Kai dropped down next to him.

"Great! Your giving us Lloyd back! Anything else!?" The Earth Ninjansaid

"Cole." Kai said.

"Yes." Cole turned towards the Fire Ninja's voice. Only to pale at Kai's face and tone of voice.

"Lloyd... he's... he's..." Kai couldn't seem to spit the words out, but everyone needed no explanation. Lloyd was dead. Cole stared in horror at the Green Ninja. Kai held Lloyd close, his coming in contact skin to skin. Lloyd's was extremely cold, and his lips were tinged blue, but very slightly.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Cole roared "You killed him!" Pythor smirked evilly, and laughed. "What's so funny!?"

"Oh, just think about it for a minute, it isn't our fault he's dead."

It didn't take everyone long to come to realization. It wasn't Pythor's fault, or the Overlord's... it wasn't even the Nindroids' fault. The only ones responsible for this catastrophe, was themselves. They went into the digiverse and shut the power off, causing the Mech Dragon to crash with no power to keep it flying, and than Lloyd... drowned because of it. Pythor slithered out of the room, with his tail of Nindroids to follow him out of the top floor.

The Ninja came to realize that the General of the Anacondrai, the used-to-be King of the Serpentine, the one who released the Great Devourer, was right for once.

To realize that it was their fault.

To realize that they killed him, that they murdered their best friend.

To realize that...

Lloyd was dead.

And he was never coming back.

* * *

><p>So here we are again.<p>

Kai burried his face in the chest of the now deceased Green Ninja, and sobbed. _My fault, all my fault,_ he thought.

...

It's all **our** fault.

If they hadn't even gone into the the digi-verse in the first place, none of this would have happened. Kai held Lloyd's body close -so close- and sobbed, cradling Lloyd's head in his arms. What were they going to tell Ninjago? What were they going to tell Misako? That the Green Ninja's dead and we killed him? He looked around at the tear ruined faces of his teamates... of Garmadon... His sister... Sensei Wu -clutching his bamboo staff so hard Kai thought it might snap in half like a toothpick... Even Pixal had burried her face in Zane's GI, hiding from the world as if to say, "I can't look, whether I knew him or not". Tears streamed down Kai's face hard enough to stain it for a few days. He was pure... He was perfect... He did so many good things and destiny repayed him by murdering Lloyd. It wasn't his fault all the serpentine were united, or the Great Devourer was released, or that he became the Green Ninja, then the Golden Ninja... Then a dead Ninja. Pythor's laugh still echoed in Kai's head, his words too.

_"Oh, just think about it for a minute, it isn't our fault he's dead."_

They would've continued sobbing had a light, almost as bright as the sun, not interrupted them...

"What the-?" Kai's voice cracked.

The golden light blinded everyone momentarily. But when it faded, they gasped in shock at what they saw. Engulfed in light, stood a man that had to be no older than either of the Ninja's senseis. He looked slightly transparent. His gray hair was in braid that only went a little past his shoulders, and he wore a sun hat much similar to Wu's. His kimono was almost entirely black except for the sleeves, which were white as snow. And though not visible, their was a golden dragon on the back of his clothes. His face was worn and wrinkled and his eyes were brown, and full of kindness. Like Wu's.

"F-father" Garmadon said aloud. "What... what are you doing here?"

"I didn't think it'd be fair for my grandson to leave without saying good-bye." He simply answered. With a single and sound movement, golden light flowed from the First Spinjitzu master's hand and into Lloyd's body. The Green Ninja coughed, and his eyes fluttered open, and Kai watched in happiness as some color returned to his face and his grey eyes gained some of it's emerald green back. Kai looked up to thank the First Spinjitzu Master, only to find he had managed, instead, when Lloyd could comprehend the Fire Ninja's words:

"L-Lloyd!" Kai screamed in happiness and hugged his best friend.

"Kai..." Lloyd said dully. "I can't stay long." The Fire Ninja pulled back and stared into his brother's tired eyes. Coming to understand what he meant.

"Lloyd... I-"

"Don't. Don't talk. Your just gonna make me feel guilty about dying." He said. "I just need to say, I couldn't ask for some better teachers. You guys. You made my life whole. I felt empty, thinking revenge would make things right before all of you came along. I couldn't be happier now." He smiled at Kai. "But my time is up. Destiny wants this."

"Yeah, well screw destiny! It's a bi-"

"Kai! Now's not the time for language!" Kai glared at the team leader and went back to talking to Lloyd."

"I have to go" Lloyd said.

"No! Please!" Kai begged. "Stay a little a longer"

"Then you'd never let me leave" Lloyd smiled.

"I don't want you to go" A single tear streaked down Kai's face.

"Don't cry" Were Lloyd's last words as he closed his eyes and layed his bed back down, and the color drained from his face again.

After that, Kai couldn't bring himself to cry anymore. He must've been so drained of tears that he couldn't force anymore out. He was ready to get up and just... just leave and never look back. He was ready to just leave this all behind. The minute the Overlord was done, he was out! He was never going to look back no matter what. He was done.

Done with losing everything he felt dear to him.

Done with fighting the battles he couldn't win.

Done... just done with everything about being a Ninja.

It was too hard for him to go on anymore. He couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going to tolerate crap like this anymore. He was ready to give up when something caught his eyes.

Lloyd's body... was glowing. Without warning, his arm began to dissolve into Golden Particles. As soon as Kai figured out what was going on, he clung to Lloyd, but to no avail. He continued to turn into Gold Dust and leave his grasp. The Golden Dust flew from his arms and straight out an open, body sized window. Kai ran towards it, trying to cling to whatever was left. He almost fell out, but kept himself up with his arm hanging onto the frame. He watched in utter tears and saddness and reached his hand out, holding onto one little peice of dust. The Gold Dust swirled around and jet straight up into the clouds. Leaving behind the Ninja, the Garmadon family, the Borg family. Smiling, and with one descision, that didn't take Kai long to make, he blew the peice of the gold from his hand, and it followed everything else into the clouds. Kai couldn't bring himself to cry, but instead he felt more... relieved. Maybe he didn't have to quit being a Ninja.

And Lloyd was responsible for it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hails: ERMERGERD I CRIED SO HAAAARD! *sobz***


End file.
